Enterprises often use different business applications built over time in different languages using different technologies. Also, the business applications run on different hardware platforms with inconsistent user interfaces. Typically, business data of a business application is stored in a database and a user interface is provided for a user to read, create and modify the business data. In addition, there is an increasing need for business-to-business integration (e.g., integration of different business applications) running on different business systems to easily modify and automate business processes to meet new needs (e.g., networked business applications).
Further, knowing binding information (e.g., a data processing path from a user interface element to a corresponding business object field and a database table field) is vital for integrating different business applications and also for other purposes such as data migration from one business application to another and the like. In other words, such purposes (e.g., business application integration, business data migration and the like) require a significant understanding of the capabilities, the terminology and also the database schemes of the business applications. Within the business application, the data processing path from the user interface element to the corresponding business object field and the database table field is either described by mapping techniques such as object relational mapping (using meta-data) or it is hidden behind programmed application logic (using coding), which are time consuming and expensive processes. Providing a simplified method to determine and document the data processing paths associated with the user interface elements of the business applications to simplify the process of integrating the business applications, business data migrations and the like may be desirable.